The present invention concerns a steam pressure reducing and conditioning system.
The present invention includes common subject matter disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/038,985, entitled Steam Pressure Reducing and Conditioning Valve by the same inventor Hiroyuki Higuchi filed concurrently on Jan. 04, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to Prior Art FIG. 3, it has been known to have a steam pressure reducing and conditioning system comprising a steam source 24 (such as boiler) for generating superheated steam S, a pressure reducing and conditioning valve 21 for depressurizing and desuperheating steam S generated by this steam source 24, and a discharge pipe 23 connected to an outlet of steam pressure reducing and conditioning valve 21, and connected to a steam work section 22, downstream of valve 21.
As illustrated in Prior Art FIG. 3, steam pressure and conditioning valve 21 receives superheated and pressurized steam S inflowing in inlet 21a. Steam S is desuperheated and depressurized by passing steam S valve 21 and injecting subcooled water mist W (not shown) from one or more nozzles 25 in the lower portion of valve 21.
The desuperheated and depressurized steam S1, discharged from the valve 21 and the subcooled water mist W injected in valve 21, flow into the discharge pipe 23 and are conveyed to the steam work section 22. A portion of discharge pipe 23 is arranged horizontally 23a. Some of the subcooled water mist W condenses and clings to the discharge pipe at 23a and flows along the bottom of the horizontal section. Steam S1 flows past these areas of condensation creating temperature differentials in the interior surface of the pipe 23.
Consequently, the pipe 23 deforms (bends upward) and possibly breaks due to expansion and stress due to the temperature difference in horizontal section of pipe 23, and moreover, the condensed moisture W1, flowing at the bottom of the pipe 23 is enrolled up by the high speed flow of steam S1 (jumping phenomenon). The jumping phenomenon erroneous temperature measurements in temperature sensors in the pipe 23 for detecting the heat of the steam S1.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a steam pressure reducing and conditioning system that can solve the aforementioned problems.